The field of the disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for secure data communication and more particularly, to methods and systems for increasing data transmission rates in communications across a three-phase power system.
Vehicles such as commercial aircraft, and the various systems thereon, generate and consume considerable amounts of data. For example, engines are monitored at every stage of operation, which results in generation of significant amounts of data. Such engine monitoring data includes, for example, but not limited to compression ratios, rotation rate (RPM), temperature, and vibration data. In addition, fuel related data, maintenance, Airplane Health Monitoring (AHM), operational information, catering data, In-flight Entertainment Equipment (IFE) updates and passenger data like duty free shopping are routinely and typically generated onboard the aircraft.
At least some of these systems wirelessly connect to a ground system through a central airplane server and central transceiver for data transmission and reception. However, certain systems are not configured for wireless transfer of data. Therefore, when an aircraft arrives at a gate, much of the data is downloaded manually from the aircraft. Specifically, data recording devices are manually coupled to interfaces on the aircraft and the data is collected from the various data generators or log books for forwarding and processing at a back office. In addition, the back office function transmits updated datasets, for example data related to a next flight(s) of the aircraft, to the aircraft.
Demand for additional communication channels and data transfer is driving rapid change in connection with such communications. Such increased demand is due, for example, to increasing reliance by ground systems upon data from the aircraft, as well as increased communication needs of the flight crew, cabin crew, and passengers. In addition, data diversity along with an increasing number of applications producing and consuming data in support of a wide range of aircraft operational and business processes puts additional demand on communications. However, many of these additional communication channels could require additional holes to be drilled into the aircraft instead of using existing resources.